


Love & Terror - A Wintercarter AU

by Troy_1497_Marvel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hydra (Marvel), Implied/Referenced Torture, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troy_1497_Marvel/pseuds/Troy_1497_Marvel
Summary: Peggy Carter was determined to find Bucky's body, so she set off on her own to find him. This however ended up being a huge mistake, as she was captured by ragtag HYDRA soldiers - who also obtained an alive Bucky Barnes.HYDRA created one of the most sucessful assasin duo's in history; Agent Echo & The Winter Soldier - or known to some HYDRA officials as "Asset & Albatross"Now in the present day, Steve Rogers sets himself on a mission to - with the help of Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanoff - unmask the duo who assasinated S.H.I.E.L.D. director Nick Fury.With secrets being discovered along the way, will the star-crossed lovers of HYDRA ever get a happy ending?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peggy Carter, Natasha Romanov/T'Challa (Marvel), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Love & Terror - A Wintercarter AU

**Author's Note:**

> There's something I need to clear up; this will follow most of the events from the movie, but there will br differences; a big one being the fact that the events of Captain America & The Winter Soldier will take place AFTER Age Of Ultron, mainly because Wanda will kind of replace Nat in this story (don't worry Nat will still have a decently big role) also the events of Civil War & the movies after (up until the events of Endgame) will take place a year later than they did in the movies (so for example Civil War events will take place in 2017 instead of 2016)

(Most of the spoken words are in Russian) 

|December 16th 1991|

"You're only to take one bike, understand? The road is relatively remote & your target isn't stupid he'd probably become suspicous, & I want this mission completed as clean lined as possible, you two understand?" 

"Yes." 

"Do you understand, Albatross?" 

"He'll be dead in three hours." 

"Good. Get out of here." 

"Target vehicle approaching." Peggy muttered in Bucky's ear as they stayed hidden on the motorcylce behind some bushes waiting to strike. 

"Go." 

Bucky started to follow a car that had just sped past them, causing Peggy to increase her grip on his lower abdomen. Catching up with relative ease, unwrapping her left arm from his body, Peggy pulled out her gun & shot three bullets at the front wheel of the car, sending it veering into a nearby gateway of a field. 

Quickly stopping beside the car, Peggy stalked over to the driver's side & using her super-strength she one-handly yanked the older man from the seat. He had obtained some minor injuries, but their mission was to have him dead, and Agent Echo & The Winter Soldier never fail their missions. 

Pulling his head up to get a good look at the face, she hesitated when the target whispered a name.

"Peg?" 

That would be the very last word ever spoken by Howard Stark as it was met with a few hard punches by his attacker, until his head dropped confirming his death. 

Satisfied 'Agent Echo' placed him carefully back in the driver's seat making sure it portrayed the scene of a horrible accidental car crash. Looking up across the roof of the car she locked eyes with Bucky, who had his hand around the throat of the female passenger - cutting of her oxygen supply. 

Once both targets were definately dead, the duo turned their attention to the steal case in the trunk. After confirming it's contents, they grabbed it & slammed the trunk shut. 

Bucky noticing a security camera took out his pistol & fired at it, cutting off the video feed. 

"Excellent work, you two. Now I think you both know what must happen next." 

Bucky instinctively shifted closer to her, but he was grabbed by two soldiers & pulled away towards the 'blender'. 

Peggy bit so hard down on her lip she could taste metal as she watched Bucky scream in agony while cuffed to the seat. 

The two soldiers grabbed her arms & forced her down on to the chair. The cuffed her tight, tight enough even with her strength she'd struggle to break away. She gulped as the machine secured itself around her skull. It wasn't her first experience of course, but every time is arguably worse than the last. 

Just before the machine did it's job, a memory hit her; the moment she met Bucky in 1943. 

"BUCKY!" She screamed out, struggling against the cuffs as a last ditch effort to break free. 

The last thing she registered was Bucky sending a soldier flying into a table trying to get to her before everything just went black.


End file.
